Grease Er style
by becca121677
Summary: carter n abby star in Grease (er style) featuring the no 1 hit lockdown nights
1. lockdown nights

Grease Er Style  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Grease or Er but if u are looking to get rid of them I would be willing to give them a good home!  
  
Summary - Abby and Carter star is Grease (Er style) featuring the hit song 'lockdown' nights!  
  
And so it begins.....  
  
(in nurses station)  
  
Chuny - So Abby what did you do this lockdown?  
  
Abby - Oh, I met a boy  
  
(in lounge)  
  
Pratt- so carter, how was the lockdown  
  
Carter - oh, great, I met a chick  
  
(summer (cough, cough, I mean lockdown) nights starts to play)  
  
Carter - lockdown loving had me a blast  
  
Abby - lockdown loving happened so fast  
  
Carter - I met a nurse crazy for me  
  
Abby - Met a doc cute as can be  
  
Both - smallpox days drifting away to oh oh the lockdown nights  
  
Pratt, Gallant, Luka - Tell me more, tell me more  
  
Luka - Did you get very far  
  
Susan, Deb, Chuny - Tell me more, tell me more  
  
Susan - Like does he have a car  
  
Carter - She ran by me she got a cramp  
  
Abby - He ran by me got my scrubs damp  
  
Carter - I saved her life she nearly over - heated  
  
Abby - He showed off with a ice - pack  
  
Both - Smallpox fun something's begun but oh oh the lockdown nights  
  
Deb - Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?  
  
Pratt - Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?  
  
Carter - Took her bowling in the OR  
  
Abby - We went strolling cause I didn't have ma car  
  
Carter - We made out on a spare cot  
  
Abby - We stayed out till ten o'clock Both - Smallpox fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the lockdown nights  
  
Gallant - Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag  
  
Kerry - Tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag  
  
Abby - He got friendly right by the door  
  
Carter - She got friendly down on the floor  
  
Abby - He was sweet just turned 36 erm I mean 18  
  
Carter - Well she was good you know what I mean  
  
Both - Smallpox heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the lockdown nights  
  
Susan - Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?  
  
Luka - Tell me more, tell me more, could she get me a friend?  
  
Abby - It was just monkeypox that's where it ends  
  
Carter - So I told her we'd still be friends  
  
Abby - Then we made our true love vow  
  
Carter - Wonder what she's doing now  
  
Both - smallpox dreams ripped at the seams but oh those lockdown nights  
  
Please review! 


	2. abby dee

Disclaimer - see last chapter  
  
I would just like to thank Melissa, Susan, nana, LoopLu1, LuvCarter and Nurse Mandi for their great reviews, u guys are so sweet!  
  
And so it continues.  
  
( abby is sitting crying in the lounge when susan walks in)  
  
Susan - oh abby honey what are you crying about  
  
Abby - it's carter, I looked over at him during a trauma and he just ignored me  
  
(authors note - ok I know the excuse for the crying sucks but I need a build up into the song, keep reading it gets better, trust me)  
  
Susan - u know what, you don't need him, men are like patients, no there the flies on patients, worse than that their the mucus on flies on patients, what you need is a night out with the girls  
  
Abby - ye I think you're right  
  
(later at susans house, kerry and jing-mei are there, abby is in the bathroom)  
  
Kerry - (limps over to the dresser and puts on a brown wig, with blonde highlights of course)  
  
(Sandra or as I affectionately call it abby dee starts to play )  
  
Kerry - Look at me I'm abby dee  
  
Lousy without a gin and tea  
  
Won't go to bed  
  
Till ma mom takes her meds  
  
I can't I'm abby dee  
  
Watch it, hey I'm doris day  
  
I was not brought up that way  
  
Won't come across even rock Hudson's lost  
  
I can't I'm abby dee  
  
I drink, I swear  
  
But I don't rat ma hair  
  
I get ill if carter makes me quit cigarettes  
  
Pratt, keep you're filthy paws, off of my silky drawers  
  
Would you pull that crap with dr chen  
  
As for you luka kovac  
  
I know what you wanna do  
  
You've got no crust  
  
I'm no object of lust  
  
I'm just plain abby dee  
  
Elvis Elvis, let me be  
  
Keep that pelvis far from me  
  
Just keep you cool now your starting to drool  
  
Hey, fongul, I'm abby dee  
  
Abby - are you making fun of me ker?  
  
Please review 


	3. grease gurney

Disclaimer - see last chapter  
  
And so it goes on.  
  
(Luke Carter Gallant Pratt and Mark (who by the way is still alive) are huddled round a old broken gurney in a place the looks suspiciously like exam 1)  
  
Pratt: Mark this thing is a hunk of junk  
  
Luka: ye we'll never get any patients in this  
  
Mark: you guys are crusin' for a bruisin'  
  
Carter: hey, you guys just aren't seeing the bigger picture.  
  
Gallant: huh?  
  
Carter: why this gurney automatic  
  
It's systematic  
  
It's hydromatic  
  
Why it's grease gurney  
  
(music starts to play)  
  
we'll get some brand new mattresses and some shiny new wheels  
  
oh yeah  
  
Mark: keep talking whoa keep talking  
  
Carter: A proper IV line and 4 metal poles  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Mark: I'll get the traumas, I'll kill to get the traumas  
  
Carter: with a one speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
  
You know that with some patience we'll be getting lots of patients  
  
In grease gurney  
  
Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go  
  
Go grease gurney you're burning up the quarter mile  
  
All: grease gurney go grease gurney  
  
Carter: go grease gurney you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
  
You are supreme  
  
The nurses'll scream for grease gurney  
  
Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go  
  
Purple Iv stands and 30 inch tubes oh yeah  
  
A palamino dashboard and duel muffler twins  
  
Oh yeah  
  
With new meds, plugs and shocks  
  
I can get off my rocks  
  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real patient wagon  
  
Grease gurney  
  
Go grease gurney you're burning up the quarter mile  
  
All: grease gurney go grease gurney  
  
Carter: go grease gurney you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
  
You are supreme  
  
The nurses'll scream for grease gurney  
  
Gurney gurney gurney gurney gurneeeeeeeeeeeeey  
  
Carter: ok guys back to work 


	4. Med School dropout

Disclaimer - there not mine!  
And so it continues again…

(carter and abby walk into Doc Magoo's and see that it is full of people)

Carter: Lets go somewhere else  
Abby: why?  
Carter: because we can't be alone here  
Abby: John  
Carter: OK (he drags her to a far away booth)  
Abby: you nearly pulled my arm off  
Carter: I didn't want to miss this table  
Abby: (he pulls menu around) what are you doing?  
Carter: I want some privacy for us  
Abby: (to waitress) coffee please  
Carter: (also to waitress) I'm not very hungry, give me coffee and pie  
Abby: mmm that sounds good, I'll have the same  
Carter: the same? You eat a lot  
Abby: (sarcastically) you're funny  
Mark: (burp) how you doin carter  
Carter: let's go  
Abby: I think I'll hang out her for a while  
Mark: Ok

(all of a sudden out of nowhere comes a bright white light)

Romano: your story's sad to tell  
A middle age ne'er do well  
Most mixed up female doctor on the ward  
Your futures so unclear now  
What's left of your career now  
Can't even get a trade-in on your scrubs

La  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Med school dropout  
No graduation day for you  
Med School dropout  
Failed your exams and Luka dumped you  
Well at least you could have taken time To wash and clean your lab-coat  
After spending all that dough to have Dorset fix your nose up

Baby, get moving  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive  
What are you proving  
You've got the dream but not the drive  
If you go back for your diploma  
You'll be a nurse no longer  
Turn in your pale blue scrubs  
And go back to med school

Med School dropout  
Hanging around the ambulance bay door  
Med School dropout  
It's about time you knew the score  
Well the couldn't tell you anything  
You think you'd be a great doctor  
But no conscious patient would go to you  
Unless she was a hooker

Baby don't sweat it  
Your not cut out to do your job  
Better forget it  
Who wants their suturing done by a slob  
Now your bangs are curled  
You're lashes twirled  
But still the world is cruel  
Wipe of that angel face And go back to med school

Baby don't blow it  
Don't put my good advice to shame  
Baby you know it  
Even dear carter'd say the same

Now I've called the shot  
Get off the pot  
I really gotta fly  
Gotta be going to that OR in the sky

(he sprouts wings and flies away)

Review please!!!!!!


	5. Abby

Disclaimer – There not mine!

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated – I lost my inspiration but now it is back …… hopefully

Carter watched as the plane carrying Luka took off for home. Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Should he have went home to Abby?

(music starts to play)

Carter: Stranded in the Congo

Branded a fool

What will they say

Back in Chicago

Abby, can't you see I'm in misery

We made a start but they tore us apart

There's nothing left for me

I have flown all alone

To this God-forsaken la-a-a-nd

Oh why did I have to leave

Oh Abby

Oh Abby, baby, someday when the writers finally see sense

Somehow, someway we'll have that white picket fence

Heaven forever and ever we will be

Please come take me away

Oh Abby

Abby my darling I hurt you real bad

I know it's true but baby you gotta believe me

When I say, I wish I never sent that letter to you

I have flown all alone

I sit and wonder why-y-y

Oh why, they won't let us be

Oh Abby

Pleas review.


End file.
